Aidan McMillan The back story
by Versitile
Summary: (First fanfic)After losing his parents, Aidan (Grandson of the Hell Fire dragon, Atlas Flame) is left with nothing but a locket, cave and other items his father gave him before he died. He eventually turns to the life of a drug dealer, where he discovers his love for music, the Fairy Tail guild and Mirajane Strauss. Maybe some Nalu, Gruvia, Gale and Jerza.
1. Terror at Home

**HI Guys! This is my very first fanatic.  
Its about a character I made up. This is his backstory. Gosh I don't know what else to say. Well ... Lets get into it. Oh yeah, I am placing this story after the Tartaros, arc I also ship Nalu, Gruvia, and Gajevy, and... Aidan x Mira  
**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day and Aidan ( AY- Dan) and his sister Aine ( Aaaann )were playing outside. They lived in a single house on a hilltop. The house wasn't too big but it was enough to house 7 people. Alys ( Ah - lis), Troy, Uncle Allen, Grandpa and Grandma and Aidan and Aine. Alys was Aidan and Aine's mom and she was 29. She was also a master of transformation magic. Troy was Aidan and Aine's father and he was 36. He was also the son of Atlas flame and the Hell fire dragon slayer ( Atlas. Grandma and Grandpa were 75 and 76 and they loved the company of their family. Uncle Allen hates Troy but we'll get to that later. He was 27 and a fire wizard. Aidan was 5 years old and in training to be a dragon slayer. His sister, Aine, was 3 years old and in training to be a master of transformation magic. This would be the day that Aidan and Aine would experience their first tragedy.

* * *

 **Aidan POV**

My sister and I were outside when we heard an explosion coming from the back of the house. We go around to back the where the kitchen was to see smoke and fire and... a dark figure with red eyes. when the smoke cleared, we could see my uncle Allen holding my father by his neck and behind him on the ground was my mom unconscious. My sister and I sat there and watched as uncle Allen repeatedly punched my dad until he fell to the ground. It looked like he was saying something but i was too stunned from terror that I couldn't hear it. Then watched him go to my mom,as she was regaining consciousness. We... we heard her scream. "MOMMY!", screamed my sister. I was to angry and scared to be worried about Aine. I hugged her tightly in my arms as she cried on my shirt.

 **Troy POV**

"Sup bro" i said to Allen as I sat in the seat across from him.

"Nothing much" he said in and evil tone.

I was drinking my coffee when I noticed that my beautiful wife was placing some breakfast in front of me.

"Good Morning Beautiful" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Good Morning Troy" Alys laughed.

Then we kissed.

"Uuhhhhghhghgghhghghghg" was heard from Allen.

When Alys went upstairs to give mom and dad their food, Allen gave out a small manic laugh. I gave him a confused look. Then the next thing I know I was being choked by someone I couldn't see because there was smoke surrounding me. When the smoke cleared, I could see Allen with a crazed look in his eye. Then He punched me ... repeatedly. I fell to the ground holding my stomach. I could see him walking toward my wife who had fell down the stairs during the explosion."MOMMY!" i heard my daughters voice. I looked over to them and saw my son hugging her. He was Just as scared as his sister. Then my parents bed came falling from their room. "AAHHHHHHH" went my father and mother-in-law as Allen went **in for the kill ( song by Skrillex).**

"You see TROY.. " Allen said looking the other direction. "... this is what it feels like to loose EVERYTHING YOU LOV-OOOOOWWWW!" My son interrupted him with a fiery sucker punch and anger in his eyes. I stood up that's when I saw my son hitting Allen with wave after wave of dragon slayer magic like a pro. He was pushed to my side. I help him up the gave him a silent signal to get in his battle ready stance. Then we charged " AAAAGUUGGHH!"

* * *

 **Aidan POV**

Huff ... puff ... huff ... puff

"I cant fight anymore dad, I'm sorry."

"its ok, I can take him." He lied "Here" He gave me a locket, a piece of paper and an envelope and said "If I don't take your sister and use these". He lost. My uncle stabbed him when he had him on the floor. I attacked with everything i had. I felt stronger though. I hadn't known it yet but that was my dragon force but it wasn't enough. I soon found myself back on the floor. "I can make both of you strong just come with me." my uncle said carrying my sister "NEVER!" i screamed while trying to grab my sister. Major fail. "Then I'll kill you to-... EEEEEOWWW" My sister had bit him. he was REALLY angry now especially because he saw me try to grab her when she fell. He threatened to kill my sleeping sister if I took another step closer to his direction. "Sorry" i whispered to my sister while was runnig awway, knowing that she couldn't hear me. This is how I lost everything. This was the day that I would never forgive my uncle, if I could call him that anymore. This was the day ... I vowed to KILL that BASTARD ALLEN.

* * *

Well, I really hope you like it. Plz review


	2. Chapter 2

**HI Guys! This is my very first fanatic.  
Its about a character I made up. This is his backstory. Gosh I don't know what else to say. Well ... Lets get into it. Oh yeah, I am placing this story after the Tartaros, arc I also ship Nalu, Gruvia, and Gajevy, and... Aidan x Mira  
**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day and Aidan ( AY- Dan) and his sister Aine ( Aaaann )were playing outside. They lived in a single house on a hilltop. The house wasn't too big but it was enough to house 7 people. Alys ( Ah - lis), Troy, Uncle Allen, Grandpa and Grandma and Aidan and Aine. Alys was Aidan and Aine's mom and she was 29. She was also a master of transformation magic. Troy was Aidan and Aine's father and he was 36. He was also the son of Atlas flame and the Hell fire dragon slayer ( Atlas. Grandma and Grandpa were 75 and 76 and they loved the company of their family. Uncle Allen hates Troy but we'll get to that later. He was 27 and a fire wizard. Aidan was 5 years old and in training to be a dragon slayer. His sister, Aine, was 3 years old and in training to be a master of transformation magic. This would be the day that Aidan and Aine would experience their first tragedy.

* * *

 **Aidan POV**

My sister and I were outside when we heard an explosion coming from the back of the house. We go around to back the where the kitchen was to see smoke and fire and... a dark figure with red eyes. when the smoke cleared, we could see my uncle Allen holding my father by his neck and behind him on the ground was my mom unconscious. My sister and I sat there and watched as uncle Allen repeatedly punched my dad until he fell to the ground. It looked like he was saying something but i was too stunned from terror that I couldn't hear it. Then watched him go to my mom,as she was regaining consciousness. We... we heard her scream. "MOMMY!", screamed my sister. I was to angry and scared to be worried about Aine. I hugged her tightly in my arms as she cried on my shirt.

 **Troy POV**

"Sup bro" i said to Allen as I sat in the seat across from him.

"Nothing much" he said in and evil tone.

I was drinking my coffee when I noticed that my beautiful wife was placing some breakfast in front of me.

"Good Morning Beautiful" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Good Morning Troy" Alys laughed.

Then we kissed.

"Uuhhhhghhghgghhghghghg" was heard from Allen.

When Alys went upstairs to give mom and dad their food, Allen gave out a small manic laugh. I gave him a confused look. Then the next thing I know I was being choked by someone I couldn't see because there was smoke surrounding me. When the smoke cleared, I could see Allen with a crazed look in his eye. Then He punched me ... repeatedly. I fell to the ground holding my stomach. I could see him walking toward my wife who had fell down the stairs during the explosion."MOMMY!" i heard my daughters voice. I looked over to them and saw my son hugging her. He was Just as scared as his sister. Then my parents bed came falling from their room. "AAHHHHHHH" went my father and mother-in-law as Allen went **in for the kill ( song by Skrillex).**

"You see TROY.. " Allen said looking the other direction. "... this is what it feels like to loose EVERYTHING YOU LOV-OOOOOWWWW!" My son interrupted him with a fiery sucker punch and anger in his eyes. I stood up that's when I saw my son hitting Allen with wave after wave of dragon slayer magic like a pro. He was pushed to my side. I help him up the gave him a silent signal to get in his battle ready stance. Then we charged " AAAAGUUGGHH!"

* * *

 **Aidan POV**

Huff ... puff ... huff ... puff

"I cant fight anymore dad, I'm sorry."

"its ok, I can take him." He lied "Here" He gave me a locket, a piece of paper and an envelope and said "If I don't take your sister and use these". He lost. My uncle stabbed him when he had him on the floor. I attacked with everything i had. I felt stronger though. I hadn't known it yet but that was my dragon force but it wasn't enough. I soon found myself back on the floor. "I can make both of you strong just come with me." my uncle said carrying my sister "NEVER!" i screamed while trying to grab my sister. Major fail. "Then I'll kill you to-... EEEEEOWWW" My sister had bit him. he was REALLY angry now especially because he saw me try to grab her when she fell. He threatened to kill my sleeping sister if I took another step closer to his direction. "Sorry" i whispered to my sister while was runnig awway, knowing that she couldn't hear me. This is how I lost everything. This was the day that I would never forgive my uncle, if I could call him that anymore. This was the day ... I vowed to KILL that BASTARD ALLEN.

* * *

Well, I really hope you like it. Plz review


End file.
